


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 2

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Mulder and Scully celebrate their daughters Graduation with extended family
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmion in gratitude for her artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charmion+in+gratitude+for+her+artwork).



> This fanfic is an act of Love for these characters  
> They are not mine,they belong to Chris Carter  
> Any comments and critiques are always welcome.

Dana Scully opened her eyes and stretched. Morning light was pouring into the bedroom. She glanced at the clock, whose bright green digits said 7AM.  
She was alone in the bed,next to the pillow displaying the imprint of her husband’s head. She leaned over and breathed in his scent. Fox Mulder’s musky,slightly spicy aroma had been enticing her forever. She remembered the first time she became aware of it. More than 43 years ago in a small motel in Bellefleur,Oregon is where she got her first whiff. She had been frightened about the FBI case,their first together and,uncharacteristically had appeared at his door in a robe over just her underwear. He calmed her down and she had thrown herself into his arms. She never forgot the feeling of warmth, comfort and that mesmerizing scent.

Snapping to the present,she wondered where he was.She was usually the first one up at this early hour on a Saturday,or at least would have noticed him leaving the bed. She smiled as she remembered last night’s lovemaking session. He was frisky and whispering sexy phrases to her in his “Elvis”voice.  
Sometimes,it was hard to remember he was 74 years old. 

She got up,used the bathroom and went down to the kitchen where she found a pot of coffee greeting her,but still no Mulder. Curious, more than worried, she went out on the porch. There he was in short sweatpants and an old Prince shirt, carrying a big box across the yard. As Dana’s eyes scanned the property,she saw numerous boxes and bags placed in different areas. Now everything made sense. Today was the party for Lily,their daughter,who had just graduated from High School. They had splurged to have it catered,but Fox insisted on being in charge of decorations and wanted to keep it a secret till the party. Scully grinned,but her brain hurt a little from trying to think about what kinds of insanity would come out of those boxes.

“Hey Good Looking,” Mulder yelled.”I’m a man on a mission!” “I see that,”she replied,”but get up here and have some coffee and breakfast with me.”  
Mulder put the box down and galloped up the stairs,pulling Scully into a big hug.  
He agreed to take a break and have coffee and a quick breakfast with her on the porch. They had been graced with a beautiful June day.

“So how’s the rest of the plans going?” he asked Scully. She told him the caterers were coming to set up at 3, but the food wouldn’t be put out till after the party started at 4. Each table would have various snacks to munch on before dinner. There would be two Bars,one for alcoholic drinks and one with Virgin cocktails and umbrellas for the kids.The photo booth and small stage for the DJ would be set up by the Entertainment company they had hired,also before people arrived.

“ Speaking of people,when is the family getting here?” Mulder asked. The family consisted of Dana’s two brothers and their wives,their children,whose spouses would also be there as well as grandchildren. Of course their own son, William,his wife Kelsey and their beloved grandkids Jake and Katie would be coming. Scully told him her family would be arriving in the afternoon, a bit before the party, after they checked into their hotels. The only ones that were staying at their home were her older brother,Bill and his wife,Tara.They would stay in the room they had added to the house for William,when he came to live with them after Lily’s birth. 

Mulder had endured a rough history with Bill. He first met Mulder during Dana’s second bout with cancer and Bill blamed him for everything bad that had happened to his family. This included not only the cancer,but Scully’s abduction and their sister Melissa’s murder. No matter how furious Scully got that Bill couldn’t see that she chose this path with Mulder, and he was not responsible for these terrible things that happened to both of them, Bill continued to hold a grudge. Mrs Scully,Dana’s mother, could see right into Mulder’s heart and loved him. She could get Bill to shut up,but not change his mind. Sadly,Mulder himself suffered great guilt for what had happened to Scully,even though he was the last person,who would intentionally hurt her. After a lifetime of Scully’s love and time in therapy,most of these deep seated feelings were quieted.

It took years of distance and Lily's Birth for Bill to come around. The fact that Mrs Scully died only a few years before, probably influenced him. The idea that he would not share Mulder and Scully’s joy at Lily’s healthy birth and their reunion with their son would break Margaret Scully’s heart, Everyone’s heart was already broken that Maggie didn’t live to see Fox and Dana’s reconciliation, as well as her new granddaughter and her grandson living back with them. So,slowly, Bill made his way back into his sister’s life and for the first time truly began to open his mind and heart to Mulder. Dana and Fox had gotten engaged while she was pregnant.When they married in the summer after Lily’s birth,Bill walked his jubilant sister down the aisle into the arms of the man,he had wasted so many years hating, who now was his brother- in- law and a person he had come to care for and respect. 

After breakfast,Mulder continued his work in the yard,tearing boxes open,stringing up lights,and pumping air into various vinyl figures.Scully worked inside cleaning,fixing up the guest room and locating some small toys and games that would keep the smallest kids busy. She heard noise on the steps and looked up to see the honoree of this celebration practically jumping down the stairs. At times, Lily was so much like Mulder,it made Scully’s heart fill.  
Lily came over and gave her mother a kiss and grabbed a bowl for cereal out of the cabinet.Also like her father,she preferred the sweet Lucky Charm type cereals.Scully wouldn’t allow it often when Lily was young, but loosened up when she became a teenager,choose your battles and such. “Where’s Dad?”  
“Oh he’s working on Project Top Secret Party Decorations’” Scully answered.  
Lily bolted from her chair and started heading for the porch. Scully gently grabbed her arm,saying”Let him tell you when to come out.He’s worked so hard on this and you know how he loves to surprise us.” Lily reluctantly agreed. but smiled at her sweet,but crazy Dad’s enthusiasm.

Time went by fast and soon everyone wanted to shower. Mulder and Scully let Lily go first. When she was done and in her room,Mulder said “Let’s economize and take one together,” making his eyebrows go up and down. Scully raised one eyebrow and said “I’ll consent to this,but no funny business!” Mulder mouthed, “Who me?” and they both went into the shower. It started out uneventfully, with each of them getting wet and soaping up. Mulder pleaded with his puppy eyes and pouty lip and Scully sighed and allowed him to wipe her off. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her,which made her start to slip. Mulder threw out his arms to steady her. He succeeded, not only in stopping her fall,but in knocking down a shelf with all the bath supplies, which came crashing into the tub, Before either of them could say anything,they heard a loud knock on the door and Lily yelling”I know you’re both in there,That’s bad enough,but do you have to trash the place?” Mulder froze waiting for the wrath of Scully,but he saw her mouth turning up into a grin. They both started laughing and finished their shower. 

In their bedroom, Mulder and Scully changed into their clothes. Scully slipped into a yellow and blue print summer dress. She looked so fresh and young at 72. Mulder just stared at her,love and appreciation filling his eyes. Scully caught this and went over to him. He hadn’t gotten that far and was standing there, clad only in light blue cotton boxers. She put her arms around her handsome husband, letting her hands run up his back and down to his still tight ass,caressing his cheeks. Mulder said in a husky voice,” If you keep that up,I’ll need another shower. She giggled and left him there shaking his head. He quickly put on navy slacks and a button down light blue and grey short sleeved shirt.

Everyone gathered in the living room, waiting for guests. Lily was excited and so grateful that her parents were throwing her this awesome party. She looked so pretty in a sleeveless dress,a beautiful shade of green, with little gold sparkles on it, which did wonders for her red hair and hazel eyes. She had stopped herself from peeking outside and was relieved to hear her dad say” Let’s wait outside on the porch.”

The little family stood on the porch appraising Mulder’s work. There were balloons of all different colors tied to the tables, which the caterers had put on for Mulder. There were blown up figures of a Sea Monster,reminiscent of Big Blue,a Yeti,a Sasquatch and an Alien. They were all holding signs pertaining to graduating. The Alien’s sign said, “The only way from here is up”. The porch was strung with lights and in the center that was a big sign. On it, big letters spelled out “Congratulations,Lily!” There were little UFO gliders for the kids. The DJ’s station was decorated with moons,planets and stars,with a basket of props to wear and dance with. The Photo Booth had other hats and glasses to put on.  
Lily smiled, looked up at Mulder and said, “ You have always been my most entertaining,imaginative friend. Thanks Dad,I love you.” She found herself trapped in one of his giant hugs, both loving and somewhat suffocating. He let her go and she reached up to kiss his cheek, then hopped off the porch to look around. Mulder turned to Scully,who had a gleaming smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. “Well done,Agent!” she said approvingly. Mulder looked so happy and proud of himself. She hugged him tight and kissed him.

Bill and Tara were the first to arrive. They greeted Lily first, hugging her. They both were amazed how grown up she looked. She was always adorable, but was getting more beautiful by the year. They had an envelope for her. She thanked them and placed it on a small table that said “ Area 51,Thank you.” Bill and Tara walked up the steps to greet Fox and Dana. Bill looked around at Fox’s work and good naturedly rolled his eyes.Patting Mulder on the back,he said “ I guess some things never change,but Congratulations,Bro” Mulder laughed and thanked him. Bill moved towards Dana and gave her a big hug, as Tara turned to Mulder. She hugged him and said, “ I’m so glad we are a real family and can be together to celebrate our beautiful niece’s Graduation” Mulder hugged her back, and felt himself getting emotional. Throughout all Bill’s nonsense,she always looked sorry and was never anything but nice and welcoming to Fox. He always appreciated her.

Next arrival was their favorite people. Jake came running up the steps and jumped into Mulder’s arms. He leaned his head over Mulders shoulder and Scully stepped up to give him a kiss. William and Kelsey,carrying Katie, joined them. The little girl, who was 19 months old, squealed and tapped Mulder’s face saying  
“Grandpa,look at me!” He kissed her and said,” Can't take my eyes off you,baby girl.” Her lip pouted out and she said “I not a baby” Mulder laughed and kissed her head,as she was passed to Scully. Grandma Dana said, “ Hi my big girl,”which made Katie beam as Scully stuck her tongue out at Mulder. Kelsey was kissing Mulder hello, when William said, “Wow Dad, I know you two seem very young for being in your seventies,but sometimes I think Jake’s more mature.” Mulder chuffed his cheek affectionately and went off with Jake to fly a UFO glider.

Soon the yard was exploding with people Matthew Scully,his wife Jenny and their two sons arrived,followed by his younger brother Christopher and his partner. Chris came out later in life and married Peter. They had adopted a little girl from China named Ling a few years ago. Mulder always thought warmly at how Bill readily accepted Chris and Peter’s relationship. Being a very opinionated Navy man, it might not have been easy for him,but the more evolved Bill stepped up to the plate.

Charlie,his wife Lisa and their 3 grown children and grandchildren arrived.Charlie’s oldest son, Charlie Jr. was 42 and Dana’s first nephew. She used  
to babysit him before Charlie moved away, and remembered how much he loved the movie,Babe. Everyone was so happy to see each other and blown away by Lily who had grown up so much since the last time they saw her.

The party was in full swing. The tables also were full. The ones with the 40 young people Lily invited, were placed in front of the DJ. Her table included her boyfriend Todd and her other best fiends. Todd’s parents came and were sitting with the adults,a little further from the music. “ Cause we’re old” Mulder had said to Scully. At the table with Fox and Dana sat, Bill,Tara,Charlie,Lisa and Josh and Melanie,Todd’s parents. Right behind Mulder and Scully,there was a little table with Jake,Ling who was 5, and Katie, in a booster seat. Fox and Dana wanted to give William,Kelsey and all their cousins a break from the little ones, so they could enjoy the party. William sat with Kelsey and his generation of cousins and the rest of the Scully grandchildren, who were adolescent age, sat together.

Jake had a giant crush on Ling. He was a sweet, emotional boy and Ling was a bit of a tiger and could easily fluster him. She was five years old and advanced for her age. Jake was not yet four and, although very smart,he seemed still somewhat babyish. Ling, however, was kind and enjoyed his adoration. They ran around with Katie running after them in a little wire fenced area, Mulder had set up for them  
A little slide and climbing apparatus were in there. All was well until Jake came over a little teary and put his head in Mulders lap. “What’s up, buddy?” he asked  
Jake ,half crying,half angry,said.” Ling says I’m a rat,but Mommy always told me I’m a lion.” Mulder was confused till Chris came over and explained that Ling was very interested in the Chinese Zodiac. Mulder instantly got it. Jake was born on Aug 7th,a Leo thus a Lion. He was explaining the two different cultures’ signs to his little grandson, when Ling ran over and said,”Don’t be upset Jake,I’m a pig!” That made the little boy laugh and the two ran off together. Katie was sitting in Scully’s lap eating a chicken finger./p>

The food was a big success, The caterer had provided steak,chicken,fish and pasta with salad and good sides as well as finger foods for the younger kids.  
As dinner was winding down,Scully got up to get a seltzer with lemon. She suddenly noticed Mulder leaning against the side of the house,looking pensive.  
She went over to him and touched his shoulder ‘A penny for your thoughts”  
He smiled at her and said how nice it was to have the family all together. Scully’s eyes grew soft and she touched Mulders face.”I’m sorry none of your family is here,Mulder.” He said”You know, I realize none of our parents would have probably lived to see this,but I do wish Samatha could be here and see her nephew and celebrate Lily’s graduation with all these cousins” Scully put her arms around Mulder and said.” That would be so wonderful. Everything you always told me about Sam makes me know what a loving,fun aunt she would have been to William and Lily.” Mulder got overwhelmed with emotion and grabbed Scully slipping his hands on her ass.She pulled back laughing and said, “Hey, my sexy silver fox,later” Mulder watched her start to walk away and said,” Count on it Snow Queen,”

Fruit and cookies were put on the tables. Coffee and tea were offered to the adults and older teens. Mulder and Scully had disappeared from the table.Suddenly, they came out following two caterers who were pushing a cart with a cake on it. The cake was a very large two layer in a rectangular shape,  
It was vanilla with chocolate cream inside. The top was covered with whipped cream and strawberries around the edges. The words read “Congratulations to Lily,the best surprise of our lives.” Sparklers were lit on each corner. Mulder and Scully summoned Lily up. She scooped up some whipped cream and put a dab on each of their faces. Everyone laughed and she cut the first piece.

The day was coming to an end. The parents with younger children were getting ready to leave. Mulder,Scully and Lily stood together. thanking everyone and kissing them goodbye. William and Kelsey walked over with the kids. Katie was asleep in Kelsey’s arms and Jake was practically sleepwalking. Mulder scooped up Jake and he put his head on his Grandpa’s shoulder. Everybody kissed Katie’s head and Mulder handed Jake to William. “See you tomorrow at 11”,Kelsey said, The reason they would be seeing them tomorrow,was because it was Mulder and Scully’s wedding anniversary and the whole extended family was going out to a brunch. They hadn’t talked about it at the party, because they wanted it to be Lily’s day.

Fox and Dana had gotten married in a small church on June 20th,17 years ago.  
It was the Summer Solstice then, and it would be again tomorrow. Mulder had chosen the date. It seemed spiritual and somewhat magical to him. After everyone left,Mulder,Scully and Lily headed for the porch. Bill and Tara had already retired to the guest room. When they reached the stairs,Lily stopped and put her arms around both of them. She thanked them for giving her such an awesome party and told them how much she loved them.She then gazed at all the envelopes and some small gifts on the Area 51 table. With a glint in her eyes said,”Cha Ching!” as she swooped it all into a sack that was attached to the table. She said goodnight and went into the house.

The two older lovers stood and smiled at each other. They were certainly tired but felt so very happy. The staff was doing most of the clean up and would pick the tables and chairs up later. Everything else could wait. They started up the stairs and Dana said, “ Wasn’t there something you said I could count on?” Fox nodded, looking sexy and sleepy, and answered,”Yeah but Big Brother’s in the house.” His wife said “So I guess we just can’t scream then” A quick walk up to the bedroom ensued.


End file.
